Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 35
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Aliens vs. Big Poe The battle of the eerie supernatural ghost-like beings. Nobody really knows what they are or why they exist. Additionally, a bottle is the prize for defeating both. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : For those that are wondering, the reason I used Big Poe instead of regular Poes is so that I could use the "mysterious" similarity. For example, the Composer Brothers prove that regular Poes are just lingering souls, whereas we see in Majora's Mask that Big Poes seem to be composed of mysterious blue flames. Also, this is not an undead fight. While they both have ghost-like appearances, the aliens are, er, aliens (not ghosts). Even if it were an undead fight, it would be a very different undead fight from the ones we've done recently with skeletons and zombies. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : There is no way I can NOT support this. They're both mysterious Majora's Mask enemies! Portal-Kombat : : I like it!--EveryDayJoe45 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : Let's see now Majora's Mask is my favorite game, Big Poe is in my user name and I just loved the mini-game where you kill off the Aliens invading Romani Ranch. All the way! -- 12:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe-Nice Guy : : For a mini-game, that was one of the most intense parts of Majora's Mask for me (I call things like those "Events", because they're challenges that take place at a certain time, sort of like the Sakon's Hideout timed challenge.) Portal-Kombat : This is very cool. The whole event with "Them" was very intense, so I'm pretty excited for this one. Hope it wins. Daydreamer3173 : : I'm glad people are liking this suggestion. I spent a fairly long time trying to think of one that incorporated the aliens. Too bad Dialask77 hasn't had the same luck with his Wizzrobe fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : It's okay. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Bombers Secret Society of Justice vs. The Killer Bees Gang wars between Windfall Island and Clock Town! One group causes trouble, while the other group's intention is keeping the peace. All of them are short, fast kids who are masters at hide-and-seek. Portal-Kombat : : I suggested this fight previously. It came close, so I'm giving it another go. Portal-Kombat : : I still like this fight. I was disappointed to see it lose right before it was time to make the new fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Not really a fan of this one... don't really like the group fights that much, and the secret society has more people haha... --EveryDayJoe45 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :I have a bad feeling about this...(next I'll be getting a lawsuit from George Lucas!) --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 03:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :This will inevitably turn into a Majora's Mask vs. The Wind Waker fiasco. -- 12:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : : I doubt that. That doesn't usually happen unless they serve the same purpose, i.e. they are too similar so the only thing people really base their votes on are the games they're from. I think these characters are different enough to end up not being a game vs. game fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : I hate it when people assume a game vs. game war without any good argument. Anyway, I like this one. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Agahnim vs. Veran Battle of the wizards who need more time in the sun. Both serve another more powerful being, and both are instruments in attempting to bring Ganondorf back to power. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 03:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight seems good enough, but there's something about it that doesn't appeal to me. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:14, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :interesting, I'll think about this one. --EveryDayJoe45 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : Uninteresting. Many Zelda villains other than Ganon bring him back to power one way or another. We've got Onox, Vaati, Zant... and Veran really doesn't stand out much from that group. Portal-Kombat : :I oppose all villain vs. villain fights unless they're either cool (Zant, Onox, Dark Link) or independent (Vaati, Majora, Dethl). Agahnim and Veran fall into neither category. -- 12:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : : In that case you actually SUPPORT all villain fights and this is a rare exception. Bellum's not cool either so that rules him out too, I guess. Just another eyeball monster. Portal-Kombat : : I hadn't signed in as a user when that Bellum vs. Majora fight arose. Listen here are the cool villains that should actually be in the ToC: Ganon, Dark Link, Dethl, Ganondorf, Majora, Sakon, Onox, Vaati, Zant and King Bulblin (remember secondary antagonists count as villains). -- 19:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : :Here's another one to rule out from the "Wizzrobe-like" fights...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 14:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sakon? You know what? That's actually a pretty interesting concept for a villain! I might try and have Sakon in a fight next week. Portal-Kombat : : I like your presentation of these two. Also, while ''Oracle of Ages will be squashed when it happens, it's good enough for me. Besides, it won't go through. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Chu Worm/Chu vs. Gekko/Mad Jelly Battle of the creatures that form symbiotic relationships with jelly-like organisms in which both gain an advantage. Dark Ridley 02:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : I like this fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Just not into this one... sorry man. --EveryDayJoe45 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : These enemies were fun to fight (Gekko very much so!) Portal-Kombat : :sounds rather entertaining--Twilitlink 07:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :I thought the fights were fun but on the other hand not very much so. I think I would vote for it was Chu Worm/Chu vs. Gekko/Uber-Snapper. That would be fun! -- 12:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : : But then their wouldn't really be anything between them as the second combination isn't really a form of symbiosis. The original works because it involves two creatures who use a chu-like organism to protect themselves. The Gekko/Uber-Snapper is more like a owner and its mount. Dark Ridley 13:25, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : Tag team match, huh? Sure, I like the sound of this one. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ganondorf vs. Majora Two of the evilest villains in the series. One wants to take over the world for megalomaniacal purposes, the other wants to blow up the world for sadistic purposes. -- 12:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : : In Wind Waker I recall Ganondorf saying that he wanted Hyrule because his life in the desert was so unfair :( Portal-Kombat : : Oot vs. MM... I wish that these kinds of conflicts wouldn't arise but it's useless to say that they won't at this point... oftentimes I find myself prone to arguing for things either from MM or WW. Portal-Kombat : :This boils down to a MM vs. OoT, FSA, ALttP, LoZ, and/or TP fight. Unfortunately, many people like the games that Ganondorf appears in more than MM, despite MM being such a great game (in my opinion), and would vote for Ganondorf just because of that. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : Too true. Portal-Kombat : : I was hoping that this would work. And to Portal-Kombat we're talking about the majority of Ganondorf's appearances, not just Wind Waker. -- 19:19, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : : This is unoriginal and one-sided. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :I agree this is not very original, but how exactly is it one-sided? --EveryDayJoe45 20:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : Ganondorf will win. Why? Because he's the main antagonist of the series, he's appeared in almost every game, many people were disappointed with the last fight with Majora, some people don't like Majora's Mask and thus will vote for Ganondorf....there are a whole bunch of reasons. I mean, I think Majora is awesome and I'd definitely vote for him/her/it, but Ganondorf is the main antagonist. In general, the main antagonist or protagonist wins against almost everything else. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Makes sense, I thought you were going to say it was one-sided in favor of Majora so thats what I didn't understand. --EveryDayJoe45 20:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Actually about half of the users who come to the Temple of Courage use what the contestants would do in a fight against each other as their analogy for voting (me included). In that case it most definitely would be one-sided to Majora since his powers were on par with Ganondorf's when he was trapped in the mask and when he got out he would probably beat the crap out of Ganondorf before Link gets through Dungeon 1.--Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : An Ocarina of Time/TP/ALttP/EveryothergamefeaturingGanondorf vs. Majora's Mask fight? Nope. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Valoo vs. Volvagia Battle of the similar dragons with similar names! --EveryDayJoe45 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Just not really into this, and the connection your using between them isn't very good. Dark Ridley 03:19, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :touche --EveryDayJoe45 03:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : It's not very original, and I see it being one-sided in favor of Volvagia. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : We had an aquatic creatures fight recently, no need for a sky creatures fight at the moment. Portal-Kombat : :Wasn't trying to copy you, I'm just saying choosing them to fight each other just because they have "funny" names is not a very good reason. Dark Ridley 03:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :I was kidding, because you were the first vote, its no big deal I knew you werent getting "revenge". --EveryDayJoe45 03:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :This probably will do next-to-nothing but c'mon people! An evil dragon who gobbles up Gorons vs. a good dragon who's getting pissed off by a gigantic millipede who's playing with his tail? How could we not like that!?!?!?!? -- 12:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : :"How could we not like that?" Easily, it's not a very good suggestion. It's unoriginal, one sided (Volvagia is much more popular; not to say Valoo is bad, it's just more people like Volvagia,) and the connection isn't that good. By that logic we should also do Deku Tree vs. Maku Tree...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : Toushe! -- 19:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy : : No. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Comments How do these matches sound? I might use them in the future, though I'm not sure if they are all good ones. Dark Ridley 16:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Chudley vs. Cannon (both are extremely overpriced merchants) :Rosa vs. Marin (the only women link has ever "dated") :Zant vs. Majora (both are insane villians) Battle of the extremely overpriced merchants? That's a really good one. Portal-Kombat Personally I doubt that either Zant or Majora are insane. Unless I'm mistaken in all but a handful of Ganondorf's appearances, he goes into a psychopathic rage when his plan falls apart. I think the same rules can apply for these two. Also I never thought that Majora was insane. Also Majora was more arrogant than he was insane since he was experimenting with the forms (if he knew they worked all that well he'd probably be attacking much more often). -- 19:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy Chudley vs. Cannon sounds decent. I don't recall Link ever dating Marin as such, just spending a few minutes on the beach with her and doing stuff that any good friend would do. Zant vs. Majora doesn't quite appeal to me, I have a bad feeling that Zant will win simply by token of being in Twilight Princess, since Twilight Princess tends to win unless the given thing from Twilight Princess is unpopular (Deku Toad, Ashei, etc.). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) We'll need images of Aliens and a Big Poe if that suggestion wins, and an image of a Chu Worm if Chu Worm vs. Gekko wins. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 19:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Did the math: Aliens vs. Big Poe is winning so far which is good since that's the one I want to win if my first choice as winner loses (the one I submitted). How is mine doing horrible BTY!?!?!? I though people would actually like it!--Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC)